millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shuka/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160711004524
Its interesting how she compares to samurais post AW. Samurai's block go from 2 to 3, and their cost increases by 2, she get to damage both characters that she attacks - like pre-aw Samurai. Her ATK and DEF are comparable to samurais of similar rarity (well, samurai stat distribution vary a lot, including health). She costs 19 instead of 26-23 and ~500-750 health less - but here samurai with block of 3 may just get overwhelmed either way. As AW ability she gets 30% dodge that is pretty decent, her skill is party-focused and she gives -3 cost for everyone when she is on the field. Sure, she cant compare with proper UP generators like soldiers are, but she is for sure more capable soldier than they are - and she actually has late-game ability. She seems like an economic version of samurai, or different flavor of soldier - if you dont need UPs that fast, but you will need some power instead, and unlike both of these classes she gained a lot on AW - both UP-wise and anti-rush-wise. By having dodge ability she also starts to more and more look like Lynn - and stat-wise she has same health, same attack, ~60 extra DEF, 30% dodge instead of 50%, -3UP/unit, damages both enemies that she blocks, but costs 19 instead of 11 (if you start with ~30-40 UPs and place ~3 units right off the bat cost difference doesnt matter). With -3 UP cost she seem pretty decent as a UP option as well, the only problem I see with her is that everyone runs Jerome/Katie in their teams anyway - for the AW abilities, and adding another unit into the rooster just for the same ability seems not worth the hassle most of the time. her 10% attack bonus is pretty lacking as well when compared to for example dancers - they can increase the damage of the unit by 50-100% not the 10% (well, I guess her 10% works with skills like increase attack etc. and multiplies it, when dancers works like straigh addition, but most likely you dont hae 3500 ATK to have 10% matter more than flat 350), and IMO you'd be better placing soldier, getting the UPs, withdrawing him and placing dancer rather than placing her (and get the defence on top of that for free). There could be argument that dancer only affects local units - and require ranged slot intead of melee slot, but IMO her skill effect is just too weak when compared to dancer, and in fight she is still not good enough - you still have to basically place the samurai at the start of the game, and not withdraw to have her skill in time. IMO thats still too many if's. There is small reason why to have her AW - to see 1175+ damage Nanaly and suchs, (prince+spica+dancer+shuka skill), but not for much else. IMO she is still too weird and not cutting-edge enough , and even if she finds her niche i find she may not be the best option anyway...